The invention relates to a wind instrument, such as a saxophone, clarinet, flute, bassoon, oboe or instrument provided with closure members.
Such a wind instrument comprises a basic body in which extends at least one central duct which is bounded by a peripheral wall of the basic body. Formed in the peripheral wall is a number of holes which connect duct with the surrounding air. At least a number of these openings can be opened and closed by means of closure members mounted on the instrument. Particularly the pitch which is produce is determined by the open or closed position of the closure members during playing of the instrument, wherein generally the higher the position of the closure member which is opened, the higher the pitch obtained.
In known wind instruments of this type the closure members comprise in each case a cup-shaped holder which forms part of the control means and wherein a closure pad is fixed, for instance with sealing wax. This closure pad constitutes the closure member which can close and leave clear the associated opening in the peripheral wall. According to the prior art the closure pad is for instance composed of a felt cushion bounded by leather. In some cases a basic layer of cardboard is also used as well as a thin plate of metal or plastic riveted thereto.
For good operation of the wind instrument it is essential that the closure members do indeed close properly in the closed position. Even in the case of a minor leakage the desired tone or tones cannot be produced, or in any case not properly. Accurate arrangement of the closure members is therefore of great importance. This is particularly the case when a plurality of closure members is closed simultaneously with common control means.
The closure pads must be replaced regularly due to wear and/or deforming thereof. This is a time-consuming and costly process. The closure pads are usually secured in the cup-shaped holders with sealing wax and, when a complete engagement in the closed position is not already obtained initially, a precise adjustment of the closure pads is subsequently obtained by arranging small fillings, for instance of paper or cardboard, behind the cushions so that the closure members seal properly over the whole periphery and/or so that the simultaneously closing closure members are completely sealed.
The invention has for its object to provide a wind instrument of the type stated in the preamble wherein said drawbacks of known instruments occur to a lesser degree.